Rikurt Drabbles
by NormalIsForTheAbnormal
Summary: Obviously this is Rikurt not Niff. I will change the rating as and when I need to. I don't own anything you could recognise. I will accept prompts.
1. Cross Dressing Riker

**A/N- Not the best work, even I admit that. Prompts are welcome, either on here or through my tumblr: now-im-feeling-so-fly-like-a-36. tumblr. com (take out the spaces)**

**Un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY thing you recognise. I'm not affiliated in any way with the Warblers, Riker or Curt.**

**I have changed this a bit, because I've been told that the begining was similar to someone else's work. I didn't realise and have now changed it.**

**1. Cross Dressing Riker.**

The Warblers got to their hotel, they were halfway through the Glee tour. They booked in at the hotel, the receptionist frowning when Riker tried to get his room key.

"I'm sorry, there must have been a mistake." She said appologetically.

"What do you mean?" Curt, who was stood behind Riker, asked.

"There isn't a room booked for him. Unfortunately, he is going to have to share with one of you." She explained.

Curt glanced to Riker, "He can share with me." He said quickly.

Once they'd got their rooms sorted, the found them and settled in. Riker and Curt had 2 double beds and an en-suite bathroom. Riker sat on one of the beds and fiddled with the straps on one of his smaller bags, knowing he wouldn't get chance to have any fun that night. You see, he was a cross dresser, but it was a secret he kept from everyone but his family. He'd been dressing as a girl, with full make-up and wigs since he was 14. Or he could always tell Curt, and hope he wouldn't judge.

"C-Curt?" He said nervously. "C-can I tell you something? It's a little odd, but can you not judge, it's kind of a big deal to me."

"Sure." Curt replied, a little taken aback. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I-I'm a cross dresser." He said quietly. "I've been doing it since I was 14. I even go out as a girl quite often."

"Oh." Was all Curt said, while he tried to process it. "Have you done it since we've been on tour?"

"Every day that we haven't been rehearsing or performing." Riker told him.

"Do your family know?" Curt asked next.

"Of course. I couldn't not tell them. They've been nothing but supportive, except Rocky, Ryland and Ross when I first told them, they found it hilarious. But they're cool about it." Riker smiled. "But, for you to really understand it, I probably should show you."

"Ok?" Curt asked, slightly questioningly.

"I'll just go get ready." Riker said quietly, grabbing a couple of his bags and slipping into the bathroom.

An hour later, he came out, and he couldn't have looked more different. He could have easily passed for a girl. A long, straight black wig, green eyeliner that complimented his eyes, a light dusting of a pale peach blusher and a little red lipstick. He had an off the shoulder, knee-length black dress with red satin 7 inch platform stilettos on. But what surprised Curt the most was Riker's chest and curves.

"Wow." Was all he managed to get out. "Riker, if I didn't know better I'd swear you're a girl."

"Why, thank you." Riker giggled in reply, he was using a different voice to normal, he sounded like a girl. "When I'm like this, I tend to use the name Rachel."

"You look really good as a girl." Curt mused.

"Are you saying I look bad as a guy?" Riker gasped, mocking being offended, it was well known throughout the Warblers that Curt was bi. None of them knew about Riker's sexuality, he was bi as well and he wasn't out to anyone.

"No, I'm just saying that you look surprisingly girl-like." Curt replied to him.

"Well, I'm going out now, see you later." Riker smiled, grabbing a handbag he kept with him, and slipping his wallet, phone and keys into it, before leaving the room, his walk that of a girl. Walking down the hall, he got a wolf-whistle coming from behind him, he turned round and winked at Titus, who was the guy who'd wolf-whistled.

Riker spent about an hour and a half out in the town, buying some new make-up and having many guys cat-call after him. When he got back to the hotel, he got approached by Titus. "Hey, cutie." He purred, "Call me." He passed a slip of paper to Riker before walking off. Riker walked back up to his and Curt's room.

"Well, that was disturbing." He laughed as he shut the door behind him.

"What?" Curt looked up at him.

"Titus wolf-whistled at me earlier. And just now he called me cute and gave me a bit of paper with his number on, telling me to call him." Riker said, slightly in a state of shock.

Curt burst out laughing. "Well, you're going to have to be more careful with it."

"I know. Or I could tell him and Dom. They'd find it hilarious but they should be ok with it." Riker reasoned. "I don't want to have to hide this so much, it's part of who I am."

"Ok. It's your choice." Curt said softly.

Riker quickly texted both of them, telling them to come to their room. He sat carefully on the edge of his bed to wait for them.

Both the other boys walked in. "Where's Riker? He said he needed to speak to us." Titus asked Curt, leaving Riker thankful his bed was behind the door.

"I'm right here, guys." He said in his normal voice, standing up to see them. "And this is what I wanted to talk about." Titus' mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"I'm a cross dresser. I have been for about 5 years now." Riker explained, taking his wig off.

"Please don't be offended by these questions, but I really want to know. Do you want to be a girl, or are you just into wearing girl's clothes?" Dom asked, not as shocked as the others had been.

"Just into wearing girl's clothes. I'm a guy and I always will be, but I feel so comfortable in girl's clothes, I feel like a totally different person, which I am when I'm Rachel. It's a part of who I am." Riker answered, completely unfazed by the question.

"And, are you gay?" Dom asked quietly.

"Well..." Riker thought about it, knowing he could trust these guys. "I-I'm bi. But I'm not out. I haven't even told my parents, I'm scared about what they'll say, because they never seem to give any sort of opinion on homosexuality or bisexuality, and coming out to them would mean seeing their reactions to those topics for the first time." He hadn't realised tears had welled in his eyes and were now trailing down his face.

"Hey, no tears." Curt murmured, running his thumb lightly across Riker's face. "Your mascara is running."


	2. How high?

**Awww, Rikurt fluff.**

**This is just one I came up with myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY thing you recognise. I'm not affiliated in any way with the Warblers, Riker or Curt.**

**Prompts! I need them! Either on here. Or on tumblr: now-im-feeling-so-fly-like-a-36. tumblr. com (No spaces)**

**And reviews make me happy.**

Riker looked at Curt shyly as they finished rehearsing, he wouldn't admit it, but he had a bit of, ok, a huge crush on the older guy. No one on glee knew he was gay, he hadn't exactly been happy to admit it since he'd been forced out of high school due to homophobic bullying. He felt his face heat up as Curt pulled his shirt off. "God, I swear these rehearsals get hotter every day." He laughed as the warblers headed to their dressing room, where they had an hour to relax before they had to go back and rehearse yet again for the glee tour that would be starting the following week. Riker tried to busy himself in the dressing room, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slid on his sweaty face. Curt noticed something wrong with the normally hyperactive blonde, he seemed far too quiet and withdrawn.

"You alright, man? You seem a little out of it." He asked quietly as he sat opposite the young boy.

"Wha-?" Riker jumped a little when he was suddenly spoken to, becoming flushed and flustered when he saw the guy opposite him. "I-Uh-yeah." He stuttered.

"No, really, what's up? You know you can tell me anything." Curt said reassuringly.

"I-." Riker broke off thinking about it, it wouldn't hurt to tell Curt, would it? "There's someone I really like." He admitted softly.

"Oh." Curt smiled. "Who's the lucky girl, then? Do I know her?"

"H-who said it's a girl?" Riker whispered, quite embarrassed.

"What?" Curt asked, a little confused, before realising. "Oh. It's cool, dude, I didn't know you were that way. Do I know him?"

Riker bit his lip and nodded.

"Aww." Curt smiled. "How long have you like this special guy, then?"

"It feels like forever." Riker murmured. "If he told me to jump, I'd ask how high. I just wish he'd notice me, but he's straight."

"Oh." Curt leant over to the blonde and pulled him into a tight hug, Riker could've sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat before running back in overtime.

"Are you sure he's straight?" Curt asked suddenly.

"Positive." Riker said sadly. "He's married."

Curt frowned at that. There was only one guy he knew of that was married, that Riker could possibly consider. And that was himself. "Riker? Is it me?" He asked quietly, not wanting to freak him out.

Riker nodded, with tears starting to run down his face. "I'm so sorry, Curt. I couldn't help it, I just fell for you from the moment I saw you. I get it if you don't want to-" He broke off when Curt put a finger to his lips.

"Riker. I've been getting feelings for you too. I know I'm married, but I've never felt into it. From the moment I saw you I knew it was you I had to spend my life with. Curt smiled.

Riker looked him in the eyes and gently pressed their lips together.

"Jump." Curt murmured into the kiss.

"How high?" Riker replied.


	3. Telling the Family

**I forgot about this! Sorry. I'll try to update more.**

**Usual disclaimers, blah, blah, blah.**

**For the prompt 'Telling the family'**

**Accepting prompts!**

Riker smiled when he saw Curt stood in the front row. They had been seeing each other in secret for a few weeks, and they were very happy together. Riker hadn't yet told his family that he was gay, and Curt was supportive of it, as long as his boyfriend was happy. Riker barely took his eyes off Curt for the whole concert.

When Riker got off stage, he went straight to find Curt. "Hey." He said, a little breathlessly.

"Hey, you were amazing tonight, baby." Curt replied with a smile, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug.

"Thanks." Riker smiled. "Do you wanna come backstage for a while? I think we need to talk to my family." He reached out and took Curt's hand.

"You're ready to tell them?" Curt asked.

"As ready as I'd ever be. They deserve to know." Riker replied, leading him down to the dressing room. He let go of Curt's hand as he opened the door. "Hey, guys." He said a little nervously.

"We were wondering where you'd gotten to." Rocky replied. "Oh, hey, Curt."

"Hey." Curt smiled.

"I need to talk to you guys." Riker said, scanning the room to confirm everyone was there.

"What is it, sweetie?" Stormie asked.

"I- I'm gay." He mumbled.

"Oh, it's ok. Why didn't you tell us any sooner?" She questioned, going to hug her eldest child, while a call of "Dude, you owe me 20 bucks. Pay up Ry."

"Ross." Riker called. "What on earth? You bet on my sexuality?"

"Whatever you say, it was damn obvious." Ross replied.

"And why is Curt here?" Stormie asked, frowning at Ross.

"Well, uh, we've been seeing each other for a few weeks. He- he's my boyfriend." Riker smiled.

"Really? That's so cute." Rydel grinned.

"Ok, Rocky. Pay up." Ross' voice came again.

"I will, as soon as Ratliff pays me." Rocky replied.

"Guys!" Riker groaned.

"Me, Ross and Rat were all pretty certain that you're gay. Rat thought you were single. I thought you were in a relationship, but I didn't know who. Ross thought that you and Curt were seeing each other, and he was right." Rocky explained.

"And this is my family when they're acting normal." Riker whispered to Curt.

"I trust that you will take care of my son." Mark said to Curt.

"I- of course, sir. I could never hurt him. He means the world to me." Curt smiled.

"Good. Welcome to the family." Mark held his hand out. "And none of this sir crap."

"Riker, you know that now the rule for you is no boyfriends on the bus." Stormie warned.

"Yes, mom." Riker replied quickly.

"And Riker, son, I hope you're being safe." Mark added, as Riker turned bright red.

"DAD!"


End file.
